


5 Times Nines Woke Gavin Up

by twentytwentytwo



Series: DE Artfest [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: -and the 1 time he let him sleepfeaturing Gavin sleeping anywhere and everywhere, Protective Nines, and two (2) idiots in love.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: DE Artfest [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810759
Comments: 3
Kudos: 195





	5 Times Nines Woke Gavin Up

**_I_ **

Gavin, Nines knew, didn’t really take lunch breaks. Gavin was incredibly single minded, forgetting to eat the whole day in favor of solving a case. When he did stop for lunch (often at Nines’ insistence), he’d either eat very quickly or bring it back to his desk so he and Nines could keep working.

When Gavin went to the breakroom to grab something to eat, Nines expected him back within a few minutes. When twenty minutes passed and Gavin still hadn’t returned, Nines got up to see what was keeping him. He found Gavin in the breakroom, head down on a table, clearly fast asleep.

Tina was using the microwave. “Hey, Nines,” she said.

“Is Gavin sick?” Nines asked.

Tina glanced at Gavin and snorted. “Nah, he’s fine.”

“That _has_ to be uncomfortable,” Nines said.

Tina shrugged. “Insomnia’s a bitch.”

“Oh,” Nines said, thinking of Gavin’s general irritability and short temper in a new light. “That explains a lot.”

Tina laughed and patted Nines on the shoulder as she left the breakroom.

Nines stood there for a moment, watching the steady rise and fall of Gavin’s shoulders. Then, Nines turned to the kitchen and started a fresh pot of coffee. Within a few minutes, Gavin blinked awake, smelling the air hopefully.

Nines raised an eyebrow. “I can’t believe that worked.”

Gavin jumped slightly. “Jesus,” he said, voice hoarse.

Nines smoothly poured a mug of coffee and deposited it in front of Gavin. Gavin looked from the coffee to Nines, seemingly too drowsy to comprehend either of the two. Nines rolled his eyes and pushed the mug closer to Gavin. Then, Nines left the breakroom. “See you out there, Detective,” he called over his shoulder.

**_II_ **

Late nights at the DPD were common for Nines and Gavin. Gavin would probably stay late _every_ night if Nines didn’t drag him out of the office. Even so, Nines didn’t see the harm staying late every so often, especially when it resulted in more solved cases. 

They’d been digging through evidence for a few hours in companionable silence when Nines found something that looked promising. “Gavin-” Nines started, turning to look at his partner.

Gavin’s eyes were closed, dark lashes standing out against his skin. His head was tilted at an awkward angle, resting against both his shoulder and the back of his desk chair.

Nines’ internal clock told him it was nearing three in the morning. He blinked. He hadn’t realized how late it’d become.

Nines reached out and pushed Gavin’s chair gently, causing it to slowly spin. Gavin jerked awake, disoriented. He planted his feet on the ground and scowled at Nines. “What was that for, asshole?”

“It’s late,” Nines said, reigning in an amused smile. “And you’re tired. Let’s pick this up in the morning.”

Gavin stretched his neck and sighed. “Fine,” he grumbled, glancing at Nines. “See you in the morning.”

**_III_ **

Stakeouts were notoriously boring. The majority of the time they led to absolutely nothing. Still, Nines and Gavin couldn’t skip them on the off chance they did lead to something substantial. The first few hours they’d filled with their usual sniping _(“Just let me use my binoculars, Nines”_ ), but that’d petered off into a comfortable silence.

As the sun started to rise, it cast pink-gold light through the windshield of the car. Nines glanced over at Gavin and found him asleep. Nines couldn’t blame him; they’d been sitting there since midnight.

Gavin’s curling hair was messier than usual. His lips were slightly parted and he was breathing softly. The scar on his nose didn’t look so stark when his face was relaxed.

Nines waited until his blue flush faded away before turning on the radio at a low volume. 

Gavin rubbed at his eyes. “Fuck,” he said, noticing the time. “How long was I out?”

Nines shrugged, looking away from this sleepy, disheveled, ~~attractive,~~ version of Gavin. “Not long. There was nothing to see anyways….”

**_IV_ **

“Screw Fowler and screw all these dickheads,” Gavin said, gesturing at the miles of backed up traffic in front of them.

Nines glanced at Gavin. “I don’t think they can hear you, Detective.” 

Gavin ignored Nines. “Sending us to check out a scene during rush hour,” he grumbled. “We’ll be lucky if we get there by midnight.” 

“Actually, my internal GPS predicts we’ll arrive in half an hour-”

Gavin waved his hand. Nines held back a smirk. Grumpy Gavin didn’t respond well to reason.

Gavin pulled the lever connected to the passenger seat, leaning his seat as far back it could go, and shut his eyes.

Gavin was still asleep when they arrived at the scene, an old warehouse that was a suspected red ice production hot spot. Even through the car’s air filters, Nines could smell the stench of large quantities of red ice and- Nines’ eyes widened- _fire_. The criminals were burning the place down to cover their tracks. Never mind that red ice was an unstable, combustible drug.

Nines didn’t have enough time to move the car away from the scene, so he did the only thing he could do: shield Gavin with his body just as the building exploded. The force made the car skid backwards and blasted the windshield to pieces.

Vaguely, Nines registered the stabbing pain from the glass pieces in his back and the heat from the fire. He heard Gavin’s startled “ _Nines?_ ” Then, panicked, “Oh, fuck, _Nines_.”

Nines’ system warned him about excessive thirium loss and imminent shutdown. _At least Gavin’s safe,_ Nines thought, unable to keep his eyes open.

**_V_ **

Nines woke up in a hospital bed at CyberLife. The glass had been removed from his back and his thirium levels were back to normal. Nines’ system told him his reboot had been the longest part of the repair process, nearly three whole days.

Slumped in a chair next to his bedside was Gavin, asleep. Nines didn’t need to scan him to see he’d been neglecting himself. He looked paler than usual, making the dark bags beneath his eyes look even worse than usual. Nines doubted Gavin had been sleeping or eating regularly; he hadn’t even changed clothes since the accident. Though now invisible to the human eye, Nines could see his own thirium splattered across Gavin’s chest. 

Nines sat up. “Gavin,” he said.

Gavin startled awake. He blinked a few times, looking at Nines like he couldn’t believe he was there. “Nines.”

“You should go home,” Nines said.

Gavin shook his head. “Excuse me?”

“You need to eat something more substantial than what hospital vending machines can offer and then you need to rest,” Nines insisted.

Gavin clenched his fists by his side and set his jaw. For a split second, Nines thought maybe Gavin was going to punch him. Then, Gavin did something even more surprising than that- he lurched forward and kissed him.

It was an aggressive, desperate kind of kiss that left Gavin gasping for air. “You fucking _asshole_ ,” Gavin breathed. “I sit here for days, waiting for you to wake up after you saved my fucking life, and you immediately tell me to _leave?_ ”

Nines held onto Gavin, stunned. “I just want you to take of yourself.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “You’re just as important as me, dickhead.”

“Sorry for saving your life?”

“Fuck you,” Gavin said, but there was no bite. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Okay,” Nines said softly.

Gavin leaned in to kiss Nines again like he couldn’t help it, like he never wanted to stop.

**_\+ I_ **

Nines woke up before Gavin. Weak morning light streamed through the windows. The only sound was of Gavin’s soft breathing. Gavin’s head was on Nines’ shoulder, his hand resting on Nines’ chest. Beneath the covers, their legs were entangled.

After dating for a year, Gavin and Nines had moved into together. Nines had helped Gavin get on an almost functional sleep schedule. Now, Gavin hardly ever fell asleep in questionable places. 

Nines gently ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair before settling his arm around Gavin’s waist and closing his eyes. It was their off day from work and still quite early. Nines let Gavin sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> day 12!  
> honestly can't believe i've never written a fic in this format before. i had a lot of fun so i hope you enjoyed:) 
> 
> hmu on tumblr @charmingnines


End file.
